LACK OF BLOOD
by writingtobefree
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando tus ganas de saborear a alguien hasta el punto de matarle, son igual de fuertes que las que tienes por manterle con vida?Regina una devoradora de personas, solitaria cuyo hobbie es ver el miedo en los ojos de sus presas y Emma, una persona humana con demasiada curiosidad. #SwanQueen PD: Es mejor de lo que parece (o eso espero).
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia, solo pido una oportunidad. El tema no es muy común o popular, así que lo he visto interesante.

Dejad todos los comentarios que queráis, hacedme críticas, buenas, malas o constructivas. Darle fav si os gusta... Y por último, intentaré publicar lo antes posible, sobretodo si tiene buena acogida por vosotros los lectores; a mí me basta con que a una persona le guste.

 **CAPÍTULO 1. NI UN MÍSERO GRACIAS?**

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, la noche inundaba la ciudad con su oscuridad y solo las farolas lograban hacerle frente iluminando, con su fría luz, pequeños recovecos de las calles que la dividían.

Nuestra historia comienza aquí, una noche de invierno cualquiera en pleno Noviembre. Una chica de tez morena, cabello negro como el azabache y unos ojos del más intenso chocolate caminaba por en medio de la carretera, algo habitual para ella desde hacía ya tres siglos. Es cuando más tranquilo estaba el ambiente, y cuando podía caminar sin el temor de arder en cualquier momento. Concretamente hoy, la luna llena brillaba con más intensidad, y es que, la noche favorita de nuestra protagonista no es otra que aquella que ocurre cada 29 noches. Y es que, ¿qué hay mejor para una vampiro que salir de caza el día más peligroso para su especie y tal vez, también para la especie humana? Cuando la adrenalina te devora por dentro por esa sensación tan placentera que te proporciona el peligro…

¿La razón? Otra especie. Una más brusca, más animal, más salvaje y tal vez más peligrosa que los vampiros, al menos en luna llena, sí, hablo de los hombres, y mujeres lobo.

Caminaba con precisión, con todos los sentidos atentos a cada movimiento, respiración y sombra, cuando se encontró con tres de esos seres que ansiaban la fría carne de ella. Tenía hambre y no iba a permitir que le privaran de darse aquella noche un buen banquete, no nos vamos a engañar, no tenía miramientos a la hora de cazar, le excitaba el miedo en los ojos de sus presas, el olor de esa substancia caliente que resbalaba por los cuerpos que acorralaba sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Qué decir: su encanto, su apariencia, su aroma, todo era tan embriagador que nadie, ni hombre ni mujer, podía resistírsele. Bastaban un par de miradas, y una sonrisa de las suyas, sexy y hambrienta, para que cualquiera se le rindiera a los pies. No podemos darle todo el mérito a ella, su propia especie es propensa a estos encantos para facilitar su supervivencia, pero ella…mmm…ella era demasiado.

Así pues, arrogante se dirigió a ellos.

Señores…o señoras… Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarme con vosotros, llevaba ya un tiempo necesitando arrancar unas cuantas cabezas, ¿me permitís?

Justo en ese momento uno de ellos se le abalanzó encima, Regina forcejeaba con el animal. Ambas fuerzas igualadas, pero una desventaja era evidente, eran tres, y ella solo una. De un golpe, envió a la bestia contra el poste que quedó partido en dos. En esos segundos otro caía sobre ella esta vez más fuerte, mientras que el más grande se aproximaba sin ser percibido por detrás. La morena se deshizo de este en el instante en que rodeó su cuello y lo partió. El más grande sonreía mostrando así su inmensa dentadura, cuyos colmillos se divisaban aún con sangre. Ella tardó un segundo en abalanzársele, pero él era más rápido y más fuerte. La cogió dispuesto a hincarle los dientes, cuando sin previo aviso un bate de béisbol aterrizo sobre su cabeza, sorprendiéndole, dando a nuestra protagonista el tiempo justo para zafarse, coger a la chica que le había salvado la vida y huir de aquél lugar.

La chica era rubia, con unos ojos azules como el reflejo del cielo en el mar; vestía una chaqueta roja como la sangre y unos vaqueros con unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Lo único que sintió fue como tiraban de ella en un rápido movimiento sacándola de allí, perdiendo de vista a ese gran hombre lobo.

\- Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó dubitativa la rubia.

\- ¿M?

\- ¿Cómo que m?, hace un momento estábamos en frente de esa bestia. ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

\- Tranquilícese señorita… - esperando el nombre de su compañera

\- Swan, Emma Swan. – contestó a la morena algo temblorosa, no sabía qué pero la forma en que la miraba la hacía temblar.

\- Señorita Swan, bien. No sé si se ha dado un golpe o qué pero le recuerdo que salimos de allí corriendo. De todas formas, si no te importa, he de irme.

\- ¿Perdona? – preguntó incrédula la rubia.

\- ¿Qué? – respondió de forma arrogante la morena

\- Te he salvado la vida, me hablas como si fuera estúpida diciéndome que salimos corriendo y te vas sin un mísero "gracias". ¿Te parece normal?

\- Para tu información, señorita Swan, lo tenía todo controlado, no necesitaba tu ayuda, ergo no pienso no darte las gracias por algo que no pedí.

Y así sin más, despareció. Dejando a Emma completamente confusa, indignada y cabreada.

 _¿Quién coño se cree esa que es? Le salvo la vida y se va sin más. ¿Se puede ser más arrogante, desagradecida e…e… intimidante? Dios, como detesto a esa mujer que encima no me ha dicho ni su nombre, ¿cómo la voy a encontrar? Un momento…si no quiero ni buscarla, no me traería más que problemas…Pero... ¡me merezco un "gracias" al menos joder! Además esos ojos tienen algo que no es normal, es imposible que una mirada intimide tanto ¿no?… (_ Pensaba para sus adentros mordiéndose el labio inferior) _ya estoy divagando, será verdad que me he dado un golpe…_

Fue lo último que pensó antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. Menudo día, mejor dicho, noche había tenido, le tocaba descansar y mañana sería otro día, la cuestión era, ¿será aún más intenso que este?

Regina por otro lado buscaba saciarse con cualquiera que se encontrara, después del susto de antes se sentía exhausta y más hambrienta que nunca, no sabía por qué pero desde luego había tenido que controlarse demasiado para no hincarle el diente a esa rubia entrometida. Fue de hecho su forma de dar las gracias.

 _¿Qué me pasa?_ (Se preguntaba la morena mientras acababa con su cuarta presa de la noche) _Todo me sabe a poco, y llevo cuatro, cuatro en una noche…y me gusta matar pero estoy ya cansada, cansada y sigo con hambre. Lo mejor será marcharme a casa…debería haber disfrutado de la rubia, tenía algo...mmm…olía diferente a cualquier otro ser humano, su sangre…de echo su corazón palpitaba tan rápido, que apostaría que si la hubiera seguido mirando por cinco segundos más se le hubiera salido del pecho…No la culpo tenía delante a la Reina, pero mmmm no habrá una segunda oportunidad, no te daré una segunda oportunidad Emma, la próxima vez Swan, la próxima vez, serás mía._

Fue lo último que pensó antes de cerrar todas las cortinas, y sumirse bajo la oscuridad de su apartamento, dispuesta a ver una película de humor, esa sobre vampiros que brillan. Total eran las ocho de la mañana y le quedaba un largo rato hasta que le entrara el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2 UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD

Aquí está el segundo capítulo!

Agradezco a **Laura Martínez** por ser la primera lectora, darme una alegría inmensa y empujarme a escribir el segundo! También agradecer a otras chicas por dar me gusta a la publicación: Natalia Trujillo, Constanza Alejandra y Maria Luraschi.

Esto va por vosotras!

 **CAPÍTULO 2. UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

Eran las 12 de la mañana, una brisa suave entraba por la ventana y la luz empezaba a hacerse hueco por los pocos espacios abiertos de la habitación de la chica rubia de ojos azules.

 _Mmmm, ¿qué hora es?_

Se preguntaba inclinándose a mirar el reloj, al verlo corrió a levantarse, tenía una reunión a las 12:30, pero un dolor profundo de cabeza la invadió.

 _¡Puto alcohol!_

Nuestra segunda protagonista tenía resaca, es lo que pasa cuando, al no poder dormir por culpa de unos ojos color chocolate decides que la mejor manera de conciliar el sueño es con un buen ron. Qué equivocada estaba, la mejor forma es cansarte tras un buen revolcón con aquella que te quita el sueño. Pero volviendo a nuestra historia…

Emma se dirigía a la puerta cuando se tropezó con la mesa y cayó así con el vaso de café en la mano, consiguiendo un profundo corte en el brazo al encontrarse encima de los trozos de cristal que se habían esparcido por el suelo.

 _¡JODER! Empezamos bien el día…he de ir al hospital._

Regina seguía sin poder dormir, cabe decir que los vampiros no son fanáticos de dormir, pero es la mejor salida a estar 12 horas en casa esperando a que se ponga el sol. Así que, cansada de tanta película y con hambre, se dirige a ver a su "amiga", que es la única que puede ayudarle con su problema de día.

\- Doctora Blue – saluda la morena con esa voz sensual que tanto la caracteriza.

\- Hacía tiempo que no te veía…. Majestad – dijo con aires de superioridad.

\- Vaya, veo que no pierdes tus buenas costumbres.

\- Eso te iba a decir yo… de vuelta en el hospital.

\- Sí bueno, anoche las cosas no salieron bien, tienes lo de siempre? ¿O hay alguien que se debata entre la vida y la muerte al que pueda ayudar? Dice mordiéndose el labio ya cercándose a la doctora.

\- Lo de siempre estará bien. – Y al instante desapareció por la puerta.

Regina se encontraba inspeccionando la habitación cuando una fragancia le golpeó de repente. Una fragancia que no lograba ubicar, pero que la volvía loca. Así pues, sin más demora siguió ese dulce aroma hasta su dueña.

Parada enfrente de la habitación 97 se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando escuchó aquella voz que le devolvió a la noche anterior. _**¿Ni un mísero "gracias"?**_ _No puede ser, es ella, creía que aprovecharía más esa oportunidad, yo no doy segundas._ Acto seguido abrió la puerta, encontrándose así a una rubia vestida con esa misma chaqueta roja y esas mismas botas altas y negras. Emma alzó la vista y lo que encontró la dejó sin respiración.

Tan perdida estaba en su mirada que no reparó en lo que la enfermera que tenía delante le estaba diciendo que hacer con su vendaje, por lo que solo asentía, siendo esta la respuesta que esperaba la enfermera.

Para Emma el mundo se había detenido. _No puede ser. Es ella, la chica de anoche. Esa mirada otra vez, como si me devorara, como si viera mi alma…y esa sonrisa, dios esa sonrisa….Pero ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Me habrá seguido? No...imposible, ya estoy divagando._

\- ¿Vas a seguir mirándome como si fuera la única este mundo señorita Swan? – Saludó descaradamente la Reina.

\- ¿Ah? – tosió- NO! solo me preguntaba…¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una rubia ruborizada.

\- Mmm… es una buena pregunta. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de que todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad? – Emma asintió – Pues yo no lo creo. Es decir, ¿no es una señal del destino que después de lo que pasó anoche, te encuentres en el mismo hospital al que he venido después de tanto tiempo, con un corte profundo – se relamía los labios mirando tan suculento manjar – en el brazo y en una cama toda sola e indefensa? – preguntaba acercándose lentamente hacia la rubia que la miraba con miedo, confusión y…es posible lujuria? – Oh, ¿no entiendes nada, no es así? – y mientras sonreía – Swan, anoche viste un hombre lobo, me viste luchar contra él, y viste la fuerza que tenía, ¿crees que soy normal? – la rubia parecía dubitativa, analizando cada palabra que salía de los dulces labios de la morena que tenía en frente, aunque muy de tanto en tanto se perdía en ellos y tenía que volver a empezar.

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar señorita….?

\- Ahh, ahora quieres saber mi nombre, te lo diré aunque en unos segundos ya no lo recordarás. Me llamo Regina Mills. – y acabó justo a pocos centímetros de Emma que sentada en la cama, no podía hacer otra cosa que recorrer a su inesperada visita de arriba abajo deleitándose lentamente con cada curva y pliegue del cuerpo de la morena y su sedoso (a simple vista) traje negro.

\- Regina – y en ese instante, el mundo de la morena se detuvo, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la nombraba por su nombre, demasiado a decir verdad, pero no solo era eso. La forma en la que la rubia lo había dicho era…abrumadora, tanto que dejó de respirar por un segundo.

\- Repítelo – suplicó Regina con esa mirada intimidante pero llena de ilusión.

\- ¿Tu nombre? – Regina asintió – Regina… - Y apenas pudo acabar el nombre cuando la puerta se abrió y al volver a buscar esos ojos pardos, ya nadie estaba ahí.

Regina apareció en el bosque, confusa, cansada, e irritada; la corrida que había llevado a cabo la había dejado exhausta y hambrienta, pero se había quedado sin su rubia.

 _¿Qué me ha pasado? Nunca, nunca doy segundas oportunidades, no doy ni si quiera primeras ¡¿Por qué?! Estaba tan cerca, ella sudaba, su corazón palpitaba más deprisa, sus ojos se posaban en mis labios de vez en cuando y la tenía toda sola para mí… ¿Por qué alargar el momento hablando con ella? Me encanta causarles miedo, reírme de ellos cuando por fin empiezan a entender por dónde van los tiros… pero eso siempre ocurre la primera y última vez que los veo. ¡Es imbécil! –_ Regina chillaba por todo el bosque, espantando así cada pájaro que se hallaba relativamente cerca de ella - _¡No entendía nada de lo que decía y por eso no la he matado, ¿no?_ – Regina intentaba auto-convencerse de que esa era la única razón, pero ¿lo era? – _pero, y lo de mi nombre…REGINA, sonaba tan bien en sus labios…NO, será que es la primera vez que lo escucho en dos siglos…_

Emma toda confundida se dirigía ya hacia casa, eran las ocho de la tarde, se había tirado en el hospital toda la tarde después de la visita de Regina, al parecer al tomarle las pulsaciones y al realizarle unas cuantas pruebas y analíticas por posibles infecciones, habían notado su pulso acelerado, que durante por lo menos 20 minutos no había bajado su intensidad, por lo que la mantuvieron en observación.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que lo que provocaba que el corazón de Emma latiera desesperadamente en su pecho no era el corte, al menos no el suyo, pues había reparado, tras analizar cada fracción del cuerpo de la morena, en una cicatriz que se situaba justo sobre el labio superior, esa a la que sin duda alguna desearía volver a abrir…con sus propios labios.


	3. Chapter 3

Este como veréis es un poco más largo, todo por contentaros! Me ha llevado más tiempo pero aquí está.

Doy las gracias a Laura Martínez por ser mi fan número uno, también a Natalia Trujillo, a Constanza Alejandra, Jessy Cáceres, Pao del Ca. Y aquellos anónimos que comentan y amigos que me apoyan a seguirloo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la serie OUAT.

DISFRUTAD

 **CAPÍTULO 3. UNOS SEGUNDOS DE LUCIDEZ**

Emma entraba por la puerta de su casa con cuidado, recordando el destrozo que había causado su torpeza y que, al haber salido corriendo hacia el hospital, no se había parado a limpiar. Con sumo cuidado de no pisar ningún trozo de cristal se dirigió hacia la terraza. _Después lo limpiaré. La cuestión es ¿Qué quiso decirme con respecto a que fue el destino el que hizo que nos encontráramos concretamente en el hospital estando yo en la cama sola e indefensa?¿Fue una insinuación y no la entendí? ¿Tan imbécil soy? No…Regina va más allá…Regina…mmm…pero lo de la fuerza… no reparé en ello hasta que me lo dijo, no me di cuenta antes pero tiene razón, es decir, a mí me coge ese animal y me mata, sin embargo ella resistía, y consiguió alejarse de la bestia… ¿Pero entonces? No entiendo nada, tengo que buscarla, tengo que encontrarla y averiguar que cojones quiso decirme. ¿Pero cómo?_

 _La primera vez fui yo quien la encontré, salvándole la vida; la segunda vez fue ella, y ¡dijo algo de mi herida! ¡Y se relamió los labios! ¿Era esa una insinuación? Pero ¡qué va a ser esa una insinuación! se relamía mirando mi brazo herido…Puede ser…no…_

Emma que ya no sabía cómo colocarse en la terraza, empezaba a perder la cabeza, divagaba sobre vampiros, hombres lobo e incluso brujas… Seamos claros, las dos primeras vale, pero ¿brujas?

Sin embargo esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado, una mujer tan despampanante, con una fuerza increíble, una rapidez inigualable, una frialdad en la mirada que te quitaba el aliento y esos deseos oscuros que al parecer tenía con su brazo ensangrentado, todo tenía sentido, ¿no?

Emma se había dispuesto a encontrarla y o se dirigía otra vez hacia el hospital (cosa que le parecía absurda puesto que, según la morena, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba por ahí) o se hacía un corte y esperaba a que apareciera…muy lógico todo…claro.

Regina se había pasado dos horas en el bosque, dando vueltas, corriendo a más no poder, intentando zafarse de ese malestar que tenía, ese insaciable apetito que le había inundado a causa de su fugaz estancia en el hospital. Se había ya alimentado de dos ciervos que paseaban por el bosque mas seguía hambrienta y supuso que lo mejor sería regresar a casa, descansar y salir a por algo más suculento un poco más tarde.

Entrada ya la noche, la Reina, o Reina Malvada como le gusta que le llamen sus presas antes de hincar sus afilados colmillos en sus cuellos; vagaba por las calles, las inspeccionaba con sus cinco sentidos, el más agudo: su olfato, que empezaba a detectar un fuerte aroma a alcohol. Sin pensarlo se dejó guiar por este hasta llegar a un hombre, unos 35 – 40 años, rubio, de ojos azules, con cara de bueno, a decir verdad, y con un tatuaje de un león en la muñeca.

\- Hola apuesto caballero. – saludó pícaramente nuestra Reina Malvada.

\- Hola preciosa – respondió con sorna este

\- ¿Te has perdido? – Regina se acercaba a él, mientras este asentía con una gran sonrisa bobalicona. – tengo mi apartamento a unas calles cerca de aquí, ¿me acompañarías? – levantado así la ceja derecha (poniéndose así en marcha su plan)

Regina cogida del brazo de su acompañante lo dirigía hacia un callejón sin salida, pero el pobre solo iba pendiente de ella, de apreciar ese momento en que le sostenía fuerte, como si dependiera de él, ese preciso instante en que ella lo empujó contra la pared, él sentía que se moría por dentro deseando de una vez agarrar sus labios entre su boca, pero ella…oh…ella se dirigía un poco más abajo, al cuello. A él se le erizaba la piel al sentir la respiración de esa diosa contra su piel, el frío aire que emanaba de sus labios, demasiado frío. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de cuán fría estaba la piel de la mujer que tenía delante, con cuánta fuerza le presionaba casi dejándolo sin respirar. Empezó a entrar en pánico justo cuando ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. Los de ella ya no eran de ese intenso chocolate, se habían tornado azules; los de él reflejaban miedo y asombro. La reina se deleitaba con esa mirada, y excitándose le sonrió, enseñando así sus blancos colmillos, justo antes de lanzársele a la yugular y empezar a saborear esa oscura y rojiza substancia por la que tantas veces había matado.

Al separarse sintió un gran alivio por lo que respecta al apetito, pero estaba muy excitada, demasiado. Era tan embriagador el sentir como alguien abandonaba su vida involuntariamente para dejarte vivir a ti un poco más, ese poder y control que ejercía sobre los demás le encendía como nada ni nadie más lo hacía…al menos hasta entonces.

Dirigiéndose pues a continuar con su caza, aunque esta vez sentía que necesitaba prolongarse algo más…y no en alimentarse…algo le golpeó. No lo vio venir, sus sentidos estaban algo entumecidos por la situación anterior.

Llevándose una mano a la cabeza notó su propia sangre corriendo a través de ella, y sin más demora se centró, fijó la mirada en aquella bestia que se erguía a unos pocos pasos por delante de ella.

\- ¡TÚ! ¿No recuerdas quién soy? ¿Ya te has olvidado Snow?

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarle majestad?, fue usted quién decidió experimentar y ver si un hombre lobo como mi padre podría transformarse en un ser medio lobo medio vampiro. – respondió con rencor e ira la mujer lobo.

\- Qué pena que no resultara… Lo intenté en serio, quería que saliera bien…supongo que no era tan fuerte después de todo. – sonreía malvada la Reina.

\- No te atrevas a hablar así de mi padre Regina.

\- Ni tú a llamarme por mi nombre princesa.

Las miradas eran como cuchillas, podían cortar el aire como si de una cuerda se tratara. Cuando dicen que las imagines valen más que las palabras se equivocan, es suficiente una mirada, para hacerle saber al mundo lo que piensas.

Solo se observaban, como bajaba y subía el pecho de la otra, como el sudor les recorría la piel, debían evitar un enfrentamiento cuyo vencedor se desconocía. Ambas tenían una fuerza enorme y un rencor igual de potente, ninguna se atrevía pues a dar el primer paso, incluso siendo la reina la primera que había recibido.

Una voz les sacó del trance en el que se habían sumido.

\- Snow, es una pérdida de tiempo, vámonos. – una chica de largos cabellos castaños, alta, esbelta y de ojos verdes se dirigía hacia la mujer morena de cabello corto.

\- Mató a mi padre Ruby, no la dejaré escapar esta vez. – dijo sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

Sin embargo Regina ya se había perdido, sus ojos vagaban buscando la procedencia de esa fragancia tan familiar, y antes de que su compañera se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, la Reina se despidió con un simple…

\- Hasta pronto preciosas, tengo algo pendiente.

Emma, sentada en el borde de la barandilla miraba como de su herida emanaba sangre de nuevo y se perdía por sus dedos hasta llegar a la fría acera de la calle en dónde vivía. Pensaba en si era una buena idea, en si se estaba volviendo loca, pero sobretodo, pensaba en ella, y no tardó en verla. Dos pisos más abajo, en medio de la carretera inundada por unas pocas farolas se encontraba ELLA. Vestía una americana negra y una falda de tubo del mismo color, bajo la americana una camisa blanca resaltaba, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el color rojo que teñía su preciosa cabellera azabache.

No pensó en nada más que ayudarla, ni si quiera se dio cuenta de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar " _Sube, te abro"._ Emma se hallaba frente a la puerta, esperando escuchar el timbre, algo que le advirtiera de que estaba ahí, pero nada ocurrió.

Se giró, y ahí estaba.

\- Señorita Swan, que placer volverla a ver.

\- Regina estás sangrando. - caminó a paso rápido hacia el botiquín que instantes antes había sacado del cuarto de baño.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó divertida la morena.

\- Si no es así, ¿porque tienes el pelo manchado de sangre?

\- Porque no has utilizado correctamente el verbo Swan, es estaba sangrando, ya no lo estoy.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - la voz de la rubia sonaba preocupada pero curiosa

\- No hablemos de eso ahora…lo que más me intriga saber es porqué le sangra el brazo de nuevo – miró con curiosidad Regina

\- Quería comprobar si tenía razón. – inquirió la rubia de ojos verdes azulados

\- ¿Puedo preguntar sobre qué? – Regina se acercaba divertida a su pre…compañera.

\- Sobre si al sangrar, tú aparecerías.

\- Me echabas de menos Swan? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio mas con inocencia en la mirada.

\- Simple curiosidad. No creerías que después del encuentro en el hospital, no tuviera ciertas dudas sobre qué eres, o qué quieres. – acercándose a Regina.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo morderte ya o vas a seguir hablando?

\- A eso me refiero, ¿concretamente hablas de morderme hasta que sangre o de morderme para…probarme? – la pregunta sobresaltó a Regina, pues Emma había hablado con la tranquilidad con la que alguien le habla a un niño, aunque de inocente, la rubia tenía poco.

\- Lo uno no es plausible sin lo otro querida. Ya sabes eso que dicen, una cosa lleva a la otra y…- se queda a centímetros de la rubia.

\- Eso es porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Dicho esto, Emma toma el control de la situación y se abalanza sobre ella, mordiendo sus labios suavemente pero con ansias, con unas irremediables ganas de más. - **No está mal querida.-** suelta entre suspiros Regina, que no le da tiempo a pronunciar una palabra más cuando tiene a Emma de nuevo en sus labios. Regina le devuelve el beso pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de la rubia pidiendo así permiso para entrar. Emma capta la súplica y abre un poco su boca, cediéndole así el control a la Reina. Sin embargo no se deja hacer del todo, Emma contraataca con su lengua, una guerra sensual se libra entre suspiros hasta que deben separarse por la falta de aire.

Segundos después, Regina arremete contra el cuello de la ojiverde, lo saborea hasta la saciedad, degustando cada fibra, ángulo y área entre la clavícula y la boca de la rubia. Mientras, con sus manos recorre el cuerpo cálido que la presiona contra la pared, hasta que esa necesidad se despierta, en un movimiento brusco Regina consigue acorralar a Emma contra la pared. Emma se deleita en esa posición deseosa de más, pero no se da cuenta de que los ojos chocolate que tanto la habían mantenido despierta se han tornado de un azul cielo pero brillante que la miran sedientos.

La parte racional de Regina, esa que se creía perdida desde hace décadas, aparece como si se tratara de vida o muerte. En esos pocos segundos de lucidez, Regina se aparta y desaparece, dejando a una Emma ardiente, confusa, pero sobretodo, sola.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aquí traigo nuevo capítulo, hoy subiré dos, así que más tarde tendréis el siguiente ^^.

No olvidéis de comentar, ya sean críticas, lo que os parece, o lo que os gustaría esperar…etc.

Como siempre daros las gracias a aquellos que me comentan como: _gencastrom09, lauinogaga, harpohe1989_ , algunos anónimos y todos los que siguen y leen esta historia.

PD: La cursiva, son los pensamientos de nuestras chicas.

 **CAPÍTULO 4. PERDIENDO LA CABEZA**

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ \- ¿Regina? ¿Estás ahí? – se mueve buscando a su morena por todo el apartamento. _Siempre hace lo mismo, está y de repente desaparece. Pero lo peor de todo no es eso, ¿qué se supone que es? Si fuera un vampiro me habría mordido, pero si no lo es, ¿cómo pude acertar en lo del brazo? ¿Casualidad? No, no creo._

Emma no paraba quieta, de allí para allá, buscando restos, necesitaba algo con lo que poder buscarla, tenía que volver a verla.

Ya era muy tarde para una mísera mortal y el cansancio empezaba a hacer huella en el cuerpo de la rubia. Sin embargo, si hacía caso a sus instintos, sabía que solo podría hallar a Regina en la noche, solo que ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y quedaban tan solo dos horas para que saliera el sol. Así pues, decidió que mañana tras salir del trabajo visitaría la Biblioteca y se empaparía de todos los libros sobre vampiros, hombres lobos y demás seres que creyera serle útil. Eso sí, solo hasta que oscureciera, pues esas horas ya no las iba a dedicar a dormir.

Regina corría sin rumbo alguno, solo pensaba en alejarse, alejarse todo lo que pudiera, parecía inconsciente, con la mirada perdida, vacía. Se detuvo así frente a un acantilado, y decidió que ya había corrido lo suficiente.

 _No me entiendo –_ decía apoyándose sobre las rocas, se encontraba en su lugar favorito (sí, pese a ser un vampiro, tenía unos pocos sentimientos, bueno más bien eran un amago de sentimientos) – _¿por qué he salido corriendo? Esta situación la he vivido millones de veces, ¿qué ha cambiado ahora?_

 _Ni siquiera me tenía miedo, no se había dado cuenta del cambio en mi respiración, en mi fuerza ni en mis ojos. Yo lo he sentido como nunca antes, siempre había sido consciente de todo, pero hoy…de un impulso lo que era yo quedó ahogado por lo que soy como monstruo –_ Regina hablaba en voz alta, le hablaba al viento, a las rocas, al vacío, se encontraba ahora de pie en el borde del acantilado – _Sin embargo recuerdo esta sensación…es la misma que tenía cuando empezó todo, cuando me mordieron, cuando me convirtieron en un ser sin alma, cuando me lo quitaron todo. Pero de eso hace siglos, ¿Emma, que me has hecho? Me has vuelto en algo peor, ahora cuando estoy contigo me pierdo, lo peor de todo es que lo hago en todos los sentidos, me pierdo en ti, pero también pierdo esa pizca de humanidad (si es que aún la tengo) que me distingue de las bestias. No digo que tenga consciencia, no la tengo, me gusta ver el terror en los ojos ajenos, y más si es por mí, pero contigo…_

Regina se había pasado dos horas así, inmóvil en el acantilado, a veces pensando, otras gritando, otras simplemente en blanco y en silencio. Nuestra Reina había olvidado la hora que era, y poco a poco el cielo empezaba a aclararse. La morena que nunca había visto el amanecer empezaba a cerciorarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin más preámbulos empezó a correr entre los árboles pues era fácil ocultarse de la luz del sol, no obstante, pequeños trazos la marcaban como si de fuego se tratase. Su piel era rápida curándose, pero pronto requeriría de algo para alimentarse.

Había llegado en menos de cinco minutos al margen del bosque, y se encontraba frente a una ciudad que empezaba a despertarse. Se podían divisar algunos coches, unas cuantas personas caminando a paso rápido, con café en mano y maleta en otra… La luz del amanecer abrazaba ya casi todo el espacio entre el bosque y las calles de la ciudad. Regina debía actuar con cautela, pues no podía dejarse ver por simples humanos, pero con rapidez, pues le quedaba poco tiempo.

Emma que no había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, y cansada ya de la situación. Se levantó, se duchó y vestida ya con su característica chaqueta roja, salió por la puerta.

En su camino hacia su extraordinario escarabajo amarillo (un coche con una larga historia tras de sí) paró como cada mañana en la cafetería de la abuelita.

\- Buenos días abuelita – saludó a la anciana con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa Emma? – a la abuelita nunca se le escapaba nada.

\- Es una larga historia… - sentenció así la ojiverde.

\- ¿Lo de siempre? –la abuelita captó el mensaje: dejarían dicha historia para más adelante.

\- Por favor. – asintió a la vez.

Emma ya con su desayuno en mano se despidió

\- Gracias y ¡hasta mañana!

Habiendo dejado su desayuno en la guantera del coche, con el aire acondicionado refrescando el lugar y con libro en mano, a Emma se le cortó la respiración. A unos metros por delante de ella, situada en la linde del bosque, podía ver la figura de una mujer difícil de olvidar: de cabellos morenos y piel pálida, vestida con su singular traje negro, que Emma reconoció como el de la noche anterior. Supuso pues que no había dormido en casa, y con suma decisión, arrancó el coche y se dirigió hacia ella.

\- ¿Te llevo a algún lugar? – preguntó con cara curiosa. _¿Qué hará esta mujer en la linde del bosque y con la ropa de anoche a estas horas?_

\- Swan. – contestó una más pálida Regina, con un tono más duro y a la vez más bajo que de costumbre.

\- Sube. – La miró directamente a los ojos, mas no pudo descifrar nada.

Ya dentro del coche…

\- ¿Dónde debería llevarte?

\- Mi apartamento está cuatro calles en dirección norte.

\- Puedo preguntarte…

\- No – la interrumpió Regina

\- ¿Por qué no? Te parece normal que desaparecieras y que dos horas más tarde te encuentre parada bajo la sombra de un árbol en la linde del bosque?

\- ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan molesta Swan?

\- ¿Y tú tan desconsiderada? – suspiró Emma.- ¿No vas a decir nada verdad? Te he salvado ya dos veces y no puedes si quiera entablar una conversación conmigo, no te estoy pidiendo ni un gracias, que no vendría demás pero…

\- Mira, cómo te dije la primera vez, no te he pedido tu ayuda, no la necesitaba. Y si desaparecí fue simplemente porque quise, me estaba aburriendo contigo, ¿vale?

\- Sí, aburrirte… Mira, que seas un maldito vampiro o una chalada aficionada a intimidar a la gente, a insinuarse y a aparecer cuando alguien sangra…esto lo puedo aguantar, aunque no lo entiendo…pero ¿dejarme como me dejaste anoche? No.

\- Oh, así que se trata de eso… ¿nunca le han rechazado señorita Swan? -preguntó con sorna la Reina.

\- Cómo a todos, pero no me refería a eso señorita Mills, me refiero a la confusión del momento, a mí me das una explicación al instante y ya está, no desapareces y listo.

\- Para el coche.

\- ¡NO! ¡Dime porqué te fuiste, y no me vengas con excusas baratas! – chillaba Emma dejando el coche a un lado de la acera pero sin la más mínima intención de dejarla salir.

Sin previo aviso, Regina se subió a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y la besó intensamente. Emma tardó un segundo en reaccionar pero le devolvió el beso de forma aún más apasionada. Quería más, prefería quedarse sin aire a dejar de besarla. Emma la necesitaba más cerca, cogiéndola de la cintura se apretaba más. No entendí cómo ni porqué, pero la había cautivado, había algo en su aroma, esa esencia que la volvía loca.

Regina perdía la cabeza, se embriagaba de la dulce fragancia de la rubia, pero aún lograba ordenar sus ideas. _Hago esto para que se calle, pero he de parar ya._ Al contrario de lo que pensaba, la Reina estaba venciendo a la racional Regina en la batalla, dejándose llevar.

\- Regina – gimió Emma – será mejor que subamos a tu casa, estamos en medio de la calle – respiraba con dificultad.

\- Subamos pues. – su voz, ya había cambiado. Sus ojos, seguían el mismo camino. Y su apetito se abría camino por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus afilados colmillos.


	5. Chapter 5

Y este es el último de hoy chic s! Espero sea de vuestro agrado.

Como véis actualizo a menudo. Pero ya sabéis como funciona, más comentarios, más favs, más visitas…todo ayuda a subir capítulos antes! De todas formas ya me conocéis, me basta uno para seguir la historia. Eso de que las dejen a medias me da una rábia…

Esto es todo.

Se me olvidaba, gracias otra vez a todos los que ya comentan, le dan favs o siguen la historia. Es por vosotros, por nadie más.

 **CAPÍTULO 5. UNA DAGA**

El ascensor era un lugar peligroso, ambas habían perdido todo rastro de cordura, pero también sumamente excitante.

La Reina había ganado a Regina, y tan pronto como su rastro de "humanidad" desapareció, Emma lo notó. Un escalofrío la había recorrido de arriba abajo, un escalofrío que no portaba más que tensión y miedo. A través del espejo del ascensor y sin que la morena lo notara, Emma había podido contemplar el cambio, la transformación de su apasionada ojimarrón a un ser sin alma, cuyos ojos no estaban más que vacíos.

Emma intentaba hallar una forma de escapar de la situación, de hacer volver a la chica que "conocía", pero no atinaba con la solución. Le siguió el juego. Salieron del ascensor, la Reina acorralaba a Emma contra la puerta de su casa, y con la mano empujaba la llave por la cerradura. En un instante ambas estaban dentro. En un instante la morena tenía cogida a Emma por la cintura mientras ésta la tenía agarrada por la cintura.

Llegaron a la habitación de la dueña de la casa, Emma pudo cambiar posiciones y empujar a su acompañante hacia la cama, dándole el tiempo necesario para girarse, salir y cerrar la puerta. Corriendo, Emma se dirigía hacia la concina. _Algo para defenderme, algo afilado…o ¿no será como en las películas malas donde hay que clavarles una estaca no? Esto me servirá, perfecto._

Justo al girarse se la encontró parada frente a ella, con la mirada más vacía y retorcida que jamás había visto. Terror. Eso es lo que Emma sentía, nunca había tenido tanto miedo como ahora, no obstante un rastro de confianza quedaba en su corazón.

\- Regina, sé que estás ahí, escúchame. – suplicaba.

\- Querida, no soy Regina, soy la Reina Malvada.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora eres humorista? ¿O es que eres fanática de las películas Disney? – Emma sostenía fuertemente la espada apuntando a su compañera mientras intentaba por todos los medios calmar la situación, intentaba recuperar a aquella que le quitaba el aire para respirar.

\- Ese fue mi nombre durante más de dos siglos princesa, aunque sea un formalismo, nadie me llama por mi verdadero nombre, no vas a ser, ahora, tú la especial.

\- Lo siento, pero no pienso rendirme, ella sigue dentro de ti, he leído sobre tu especie, hay momentos en los que aparece el alter ego, ese que no puedes controlar.

\- ¿Dices que soy el alter ego de Regina? Somos la misma persona señorita Swan, que tú no lo quieras ver no es mi problema.

\- Tendrás la misma apariencia, pero no eres la misma. Los alter egos, son la parte oscura de cada uno, es parte de uno mismo, la diferencia está entre quién escoje vivir de ella, y quien escoge vivir con ella, enfrentándole, y aceptando que ni el bueno es tan bueno ni el malo es tan malo. – pese a que lo que había dicho era cierto, Emma también intentaba ganar tiempo.

\- ¿Te oyes hablar? ¿Ves acaso, el sinsentido que tienen tus palabras? – Se acercaba lentamente.

\- Mira, no conozco a Regina, y mucho menos a ti, pero lo poco que me ha mostrado demuestra que no escogió vivir de ti, no te escogió a ti.

\- Mira tal vez me haya mostrado más benevolente contigo porque quería pasar un buen rato y pese a ser molesta me entretienes, pero tengo límites, mi naturaleza los tiene. No te tengo aprecio ninguno, deseo sí lo acepto. Ahora acepta que no tengo corazón y acabemos con esto.

Y sin hacerse esperar la Reina sacó los colmillos y se abalanzó sobre la rubia.

Emma lo aceptó y acto seguido lanzó la espada a un lado, no había nada que pudiera hacer contra un vampiro, eso lo sabía. Sin embargo había algo dentro de ella que le suplicaba actuar.

Regina ante tal acto frenó en seco, solo faltó eso para que la rubia reaccionara y clavara el daga (que había encontrado al salir de la habitación de Regina) en el estómago de ésta mientras le susurraba – Lo siento – con unos ojos bañados en lágrimas retenidas, marchándose segundos después.

""""""""

Regina había vuelto en sí, como si le hubieran derramado un cubo de agua congelada encima. Se sentía desubicada, sabía lo que había pasado y cómo había pasado, pero era como si lo hubiera vivido en tercera persona. Había estado luchando contra sí misma, gritando por dentro " _detente, para, por favor, no quiero matarla, no sé por qué pero no quiero…por favor"_ y de repente sintiendo un tirón había vuelto en sí.

Ahora miraba hacia abajo, hacia la daga que tenía clavada en su estómago, una daga de plata. Rápidamente se la sacó, la plata era lo único que podía matar a un vampiro si no se extraía a tiempo, a no ser que se clavara en el corazón, para ello no había salvación. Regina no dejaba de sangrar, al ver que su herida no se curaba sola, dedujo que un extracto de plata había quedado incrustado. Con todos los artilugios que tenía guardados se arremangó y consiguió sacar un trozo diminuto de la daga, tan diminuto que dicho objeto no parecía tener ningún cambio. Consiguió con ello autocurarse, pero se hallaba sin rastro de alivio en sus ojos. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Emma, en su acto de lanzar la espada, en sus ojos hundidos en desesperación, aceptación y algo que no lograba descifrar.

Con un nudo en la garganta aterrador, Regina descansaba sobre el tejado del edificio en donde residía. No se perdonaba lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

 _No lo entiendo, no la conozco, no sé nada de ella, lo único, ese carácter, es tan distinto a todos con los que me he topado… Me ha desafiado, se ha reído de mí, se ha preocupado...y ni si quiera me conoce. Aunque ahora que lo hace un poco más no querrá volver a verme, de hecho cree que estoy muerta, sin embargo me descoloca ese "lo siento". No quería matarme, incluso cuando yo estaba a punto de acabar con su vida…ella lamentaba clavarme el cuchillo, me apostaría lo que fuera que le dolió más a ella que a mí físicamente. Aunque tampoco puedo quejarme, me lo he buscado._

 _""""""""_

Dentro ya del coche, Emma se dejó llevar por las lágrimas, no podía más con esa presión en el pecho que la quemaba. Hoy le esperaba un duro día, en 10 minutos tenía que estar en la oficina y no tenía ganas ni de respirar. Solo quería dormir y que al despertarse todo hubiera sido una pesadilla, que estos días nunca hubieran ocurrido, que nunca la hubiera conoc… Aunque de eso no se arrepentía. Si hubieran sido en otras circunstancias, siendo normales para variar…

 _Ha estado a punto de matarme_ – pensaba Emma - _¿por qué me duele lo que he hecho? Tenía que salvarme, no había otra forma…Pero no está muerta, es imposible, es un vampiro, y estos no mueren si no les arrancas la cabeza, le clavas algo de plata en el corazón o directamente se lo extraes. Mi daga es de plata pero se la he clavado en el abdomen, así que seguro aun respira._ – dijo sonriendo Emma – _No debería alegrarme de que estuviera bien, de hecho no lo sé seguro…pero no quiero que muera, pese a todo no quiero que lo haga. No la buscaré, ni si quiera para saber si está bien, aunque me duela. Y no la volveré a ver, a no ser que busque venganza, en tal caso, esta vez no dudaré, y le hundiré la daga en el pecho, es su oscuro y frío corazón, dejando así, igual al mío._


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí traigo nuevo capítulo choc s, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribirlo!

Como siempre doy las gracias a todos los que comentan, los que la leen aún sin hacer acto de presencia, los favoritos. TODO. Pero hoy hago una mención especial a la última seguidora de este fic: 15marday y a Laura Martínez, la primera de todas.

 **CAPÍTULO 5. LO SIENTO**

 _Por fin en casa. Vaya día, y vaya noche. Aquí sigo y aún no me la he podido quitar de la cabeza. Pero ¿Cómo olvidarla? Le clavé una daga…_

 _Distráete Emma, distráete como sea. –_ se decía la rubia en voz alta. Acababa de llegar de trabajar. Ocho de la noche. Durante el día había sido fácil ignorar esos recuerdos aunque fugazmente se atrevían a aparecer. No obstante lograba distraerse, o fingir que lo hacía gracias a todas esas reuniones y a todo el papeleo. Claro que después estaban los entrometidos y sus típicas preguntas: "¿ _Por qué tan cansada compañera?" "Qué, ¿de juerga toda la noche no?"._ Y con ellas se formaba ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía responder, tan solo una mueca y vuelta al trabajo.

 _¿Estará bien, verdad? Muerta no (no creo), pero ¿y si está demasiado débil para cazar?_

 _Debería dejar de pensar en ella…_

Emma, se había preparado una taza de chocolate caliente con canela, era lo único que le apetecía en ese momento, pues dicen que el chocolate es uno de los más grandes placeres que existen.

Ahora recostada en el sofá, se disponía a leer una de sus historias favoritas, un libro inmenso, en cuya cubierta marrón se distinguían unas letras doradas que decían "Once Upon a Time"; un libro que le regalaron, cuando era pequeña, aquellos que un día fueron sus padres. Y es por eso por lo que le tiene tanto aprecio. Sí, es ese libro que narra las historias más conocidas de hoy en día, cargadas de esperanzas, amor, valor y bondad. Y sí, esta chica de 28 años leía una vez por semana, un poco de este sinfín de historias, pues no solo eran para niños, estaban dedicadas a todos los soñadores. Y en las circunstancias de nuestra co-protagonista, ¿qué mejor que un poco de luz?

Aunque cabe decir, que le costó saber apreciarlo, para ella eran simples cuentos de hadas. Fue un joven, años atrás, la que le enseñó a amarlos como se merecían.

 _La única forma de dejar de pensar en ella, es saber si está bien. Me permito esto y prometo que una vez sepa que está bien, desaparecerá de mi vida, de mis pensamientos, de mi corazón. Se desvanecerá de mis memorias para siempre. Pero he de hacerlo._

Así pues, Emma se levantó, y esta vez fue precavida. Armas de plata no tenía (acaba de descubrir que existían los vampiros), pero sí una cubertería de plata. Cogió el cuchillo más grande que tenía, pero que fuera fácil de ocultar, y se encaminó hacia el escarabajo amarillo, lleno de recuerdos de la noche anterior.

 _Espero que esté en casa. Sólo si está bien, solo quiero saber eso. –_ la rubia no desistía en intentar convencerse de que solo podía seguir con su existencia si sabía que aquella que había querido devorarla estaba bien…claro muy lógico.

Situada frente al edificio de la morena, la ojiverde temblaba, y no tenía claro el porqué. ¿Por su vida? ¿Por la de ella? ¿O por el simple hecho de volverla a ver?

Acto seguido sacó el imperdible que tenía como llavero y abrió la puerta.

Emma temblaba, no recordaba haber temblado tanto nunca, ni si quiera para el examen de final de carrera, ni cuando un alcohólico intentó robarle en plena noche en un callejón. No. Esto era mucho peor. Sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón podía salírsele del pecho, estaba casi segura que así sería.

Lentamente, acercó su mano a la puerta, y llamó dos veces.

Su cabeza era un lienzo en blanco, dispuesto a empaparse de todo lo que le sucediera en adelante. Pero nada. No se movía ni el aire. Era como si esa tensión que sentía, estuviera también presente en su alrededor, envolviendo toda barandilla, escalera, papel, puerta y pomo a su paso. Capaz de arañar un diamante.

Volvió a llamar. Y junto al golpe, habló.

\- ¿Regina?

El día de Regina había sido si cabe peor que el de Emma. Se había quedado en el tejado hasta que salió el sol, de hecho no le importó quemarse la espalda. Aunque sí que creyó que era mejor entrar en casa. No tenía muchas ganas de ser quien era. Quería volver atrás en el tiempo. Pero no sabía si prefería el haber muerto a manos de aquél gran hombre lobo. O simplemente haber evitado llegar tan lejos con Emma. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de ideas, imágenes pasaban por su cabeza y la hundían un poco cada vez.

 _Lo siento, Emma, dónde quiera que estés. Lo siento. Y es extraño, nunca me había arrepentido de nada hasta ahora, al menos nunca lo he hecho por ser quien soy, por matar a otros humanos. ¿Qué te hace diferente? Ni si quiera te mordí, ni te probé. Pero bastó la intención ¿no? No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué te he hecho?_

En casa, nuestra reina no había conseguido pegar ojo en todo el día, ni una pizca de sueño en más de 24 horas, no, solo agonía. En su tiempo en casa, Regina siempre estaba en el gimnasio, de esta forma se hacía más fuerte, se preparaba para otros encuentros con hombres lobo, o incluso con otros vampiros. Ya que por muy de la misma especie que sean, que se traten bien no va implícito en su naturaleza.

Después de un día de gimnasio y libros, Regina se preparaba para salir de caza, cuando dos golpes sonaron en su puerta. Esperó. Dos golpes más y una voz imposible de olvidar pronunciando su nombre.

\- ¿Regina?

Inmóvil. Así estaba la morena frente a la puerta. Sí, su olfato había captado su esencia minutos antes. Pero su mente vagaba por otros lares. Ahora su corazón, ese que late gracias a la sangre ajena, había dejado de palpitar. Regina había dejado de respirar.

Aun así, logró acercarse a la puerta y con suma lentitud y confusión, abrió la puerta.

\- Emma. – susurró de forma casi inaudible.

\- Estás bien. – afirmó la rubia, con un deje de voz. No se le escapó el hecho que la había llamado por su nombre por primera vez desde que la conocía.

\- Físicamente, sí. – asintió con una mueca.

\- Me alegro, pese a que fuera yo quién…ya sabes. – no la había mirado aún a los ojos. La última imagen que tenía de ellos, había sido aquellos celestes mares que la miraban hambrientos, pues no se había detenido a mirarlos en el momento en que hundía la daga en su tórax, en el justo momento en que Regina volvía de las profundidades.

\- Fue culpa mía Emma – _y van dos_ , pensaba la rubia… - me lo merecía, tenías todo el derecho supongo, así pues, lo único que puedo decirte es que…lo siento.

\- Un gracias, no, pero un lo siento, sí. Curioso – sonreía incrédula la rubia. La había llamado Emma, dos veces, su corazón no era de hielo, así pues, se dejaba ser.

\- ¿En serio Swan? – _ouch, las viejas costumbres -_ ¿Aún resentida por aquello?

\- Ya no, un lo siento es más valioso. – le dijo con una gran sonrisa mirándole a los ojos. _Marrones, color chocolate, eso sí son los ojos que recuerdo me cautivaron la primera vez que los vi._

\- ¿Algo más? – preguntó curiosa (aunque esperanzada) la vampira.

\- ¿Te importaría que te acompañase esta noche? – preguntó con la mirada más inocente y tierna que Regina había visto nunca.

\- ¿Después de lo de anoche, realmente quieres ver lo que hago? ¿No te has parado si quiera a pensar lo que podría hacerte a ti? – preguntó incrédula

\- Sí, pero si quiero defenderme tengo que saber a lo que me enfrento.

\- Ni loca vienes conmigo Swan, no me lo perdonaría nunca… - calló de repente. Sabía que había hablado de más. _¿Qué no se perdonaría nunca el qué? ¿Hacerme daño? ¿Será que de verdad le importo? Bueno, me ha pedido disculpas, sin embargo es su naturaleza, lo hace siempre y me quedó claro que lo disfruta, al menos su alter ego. –_ Swan, ¿se puede saber qué haces?

\- Pensar. Está bien si dejas que te vea hacer lo que haces, pero podemos dar una vuelta. Hoy no ha sido un buen día y me gustaría pasear.

\- ¿De verdad crees que voy a perder el tiempo contigo? – Pero Regina, vio en ese instante una pizca de desilusión en esos ojos esmeralda – Mira, hagamos una cosa, si en el recorrido que yo suelo hacer, pasamos por tu casa, pues me acompañas hasta ahí. Dime, ¿por dónde vives? – sus ojos ilusionados pero intensos aguardaban una respuesta válida, aunque pensaba, para sus adentros, y aunque lo niegue por el resto de su existencia, que fuera cual fuera su dirección, estaría incluida en su camino.

\- Vivo a cinco calles de aquí dirección norte…he cogido el coche solo por si tenía alguna emergencia, o surgía algo que me hiciera requerir de algo más de velocidad que la que me dan mis pies. – afirmaba vergonzosamente Emma.

\- Bien, pues…en marcha. – entendía el porqué del coche, un medio con el que huir más útil.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí está chic s, nuevo capítulo. Siento la tardanza…he tenido un fin de semana algo movidito (BODA). Así pues, pido disculpas.

 _Disclaimer_ : los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la serie Once Upon A Time. La historia es 100% de mi invención, para traducciones u otras publicaciones por favor contactar conmigo.

 **CAPÍTULO 7. ¿AMIGAS?**

Regina la miraba disimuladamente. _No puedo creer que después de lo que hice esté aquí para saber cómo estoy. Esta chica cuándo aprenderá…soy un monstruo, y aun así, se preocupa por mí, por mi vida. Casi la mato y ella aquí a mi lado como si nada._

 _Pero… ¿y esa sonrisa que tenía al pedirle perdón? Por ello, y solo por ello ha valido la pena._

Ambas caminando juntas en otra noche de Noviembre, no obstante no una noche cualquiera. El cielo estaba más iluminado que de costumbre y hay algo en el ambiente, un aroma diferente. _¿Eso que huelo es chocolate? ¿Y canela? No puede ser._

 _-_ Swan.

\- ¿Si? – Emma miraba hacia el cielo, hacia las estrellas, le proporcionaba cierta calma, y necesitaba toda la que pudiera obtener, al lado de Regina era un manojo de nervios.

\- Dime, ¿por casualidad hueles también a chocolate y…mmm….canela?

\- Oh…haha – Emma totalmente sonrojada lo recuerda – Al llegar a casa después del trabajo me he preparado una taza de delicioso chocolate caliente con canela – decía con cierto brillo en los ojos, el cual no pasaba desapercibido para la morena.

\- Ya veo… ¿Eso has cenado? – Pregunta escéptica Regina a lo que Emma asiente – y ¿te parece eso una buena cena?

\- Después del día que he tenido? – se quedó mirando fijamente esos ojos chocolate – la mejor – añadió de forma coqueta.

\- ¿Tan terrible ha sido? – Regina parecía ¿preocupada? ¿Tiene corazón?

\- La madrugada…horrible.

\- ¿Seguro? Porque de ser así no sé yo si te encontrarías aquí, conmigo, cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente.

\- Mira – dice buscando encontrarse con los ojos de la morena, y una vez lo hace… - pese a lo que pasó, sé que aquella no eras tú o…bueno, solo era una parte de ti, una que no controlas. Así que no, no ha sido suficiente Mills.

Regina sonreía, no podía creerse lo osada que era la rubia con sus respuestas, pero esta se engrandecía aún más al saber que Emma pensaba así de ella. _Mira que es tonta, al final lo de las rubias va a resultar no ser solo un estereotipo…_

\- Aquí es. – señaló la ojiverde.

\- Bonita puerta. – _¿En serio? ¿Acabo de decirte que es una puerta bonita?_

Levantando una ceja, y con una cara de "No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir" dijo:

\- No sabía yo que te interesaran tanto las puertas. – comentó divertida, esperando cómo se las ingeniaría la morena para salir de esta. _Así que no sabes cómo despedirte, ¿eh?_

\- No, solo digo que el diseño en sí es bonito, renacentista, me atrevería a decir que a finales del siglo XVI, en las puertas de la Edad Moderna. – Emma la miraba incrédula - ¿Qué? ¿No crees que habiendo vivido tanto, no se un poco de todo? Aunque claro, no sabes la edad que tengo… - dijo más para sí que para la rubia.

\- ¿De cuántos años estamos hablando?

\- Eso no se le pregunta a una dama señorita Swan, bastará con decirte que unos cuantos. Ahora, aclarado ya esto, si me permites, tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

\- Oh, sí…sí, es…es verdad – titubeó. Estaba descontenta, al final la morena siempre se sale con la suya. – Simplemente me gustaría añadir que ha sido un verdadero placer solucionar las cosas entre nosotras. – Regina sonreía, asentía, y con ello Emma se perdía, su mirada viajaba a los labios de su compañera. _Me pregunto si sabrán cómo la última vez, tal vez mejor. –_ Volvía a los ojos marrón chocolate – _mierda, me ha visto. Bueno, normal la tengo en frente. –_ Mmm… – mordiéndose el labio – espero volver a verte. – ante este comentario, la cara de la morena se ensombreció.

\- Swan, que te haya pedido disculpas por lo que pasó anoche (aún sin saber porque lo he hecho, dado que es lo que hago siempre, que está en mi naturaleza y por lo cual nunca pido permiso ni perdón) no quiere decir que quiera volver a verte ni mucho menos. Quería aclararlo mas no sé por qué, simplemente era lo que quería decirte y ya está hecho. Así que ahora, vete.

\- Soy una idiota. – sentenció Emma.

\- Bien, por fin algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

\- Soy una idiota porque he pasado por esto antes.

\- ¿El estarme irritando? Sí, lo has hecho. – contestó con desdén Regina.

\- No, cuando era una niña, alguien entró en mi vida y pensé que seríamos…ha…mejores amigas. Pero esta chica me mintió y yo la alejé y ella me pidió perdón, pero nunca la perdoné. Me tomó tiempo pero luego me di cuenta de que era un error y me arrepentí pero para entonces era demasiado tarde y el daño ya estaba hecho. No quiero cometer el mismo error Regina. En este caso el error no es respecto a pedir perdón, mi punto está en que no quiero después arrepentirme de nada. Mira…no te estaba buscando solo para exculparme, te estaba buscando para que fueras mi amiga también.

\- ¿Creías que éramos amigas? – preguntó, sin saber que más responder. Sin saber cómo, las palabras que le había dirigido la rubia la habían conmovido. Y para ser exactos el hecho de que la quisiera como amiga (aunque el término amiga no sea del todo el indicado)

\- Loco, ¿verdad? Pocas veces nos hemos visto, pero han sido intensas. Y cómo por lo visto no podemos llegar a más sin que tu alter ego aparezca, pues sí, pensé que podía ser posible. No voy a parar de intentarlo. Incluso si quieres volver a matarme. – dicho esto, Emma abría la puerta decidida a entrar… Mientras Regina intentaba asimilar toda esta información.

\- Emma, espera. No quiero matarte, al menos no en este estado, al menos no cuando soy consciente. – Para la rubia su nombre no había pasado desapercibido. _Y van tres._

\- ¿Ves? Eso es un comienzo. – agregó ya sonriendo. Y entonces, ahora sí. Desapareció de la vista de la morena.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _No puedo creerlo. Lo ha conseguido. Esta chica ha conseguido lo que nadie en años, muchos años. Una segunda, tercera y no sé cuántas más oportunidades. Un "lo siento" sincero de mi parte, que pierda el control de mi misma, convirtiéndome así en quién una vez fui (peor de lo que soy ahora). Y algo que jamás me hubiera esperado, una sensación cálida en mi pecho, justo cuando creía que ahí solo había hielo… O y no puedo dejarme el hecho de que al final, va a resultar que tengo algo así como una "amiga". Já, esto ya es impensable._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Creo que ha salido incluso mejor de lo que me esperaba. Aunque, ¿Cuándo se me ha pasado por la cabeza ser su amiga? Vale, que no le he mentido en la razón, es decir no podemos ser algo más por lo visto. Pero esa es otra, ¿acaso a ella le gustaría ser algo más, o es solo a su otro "yo"?_

 _En serio, ¿amigas? Mejor que nada, desde luego…pero va a ser divertido esto…al menos no me ha dicho que no, ni que sí….-_ Emma como de costumbre al pensar en su morena, se paseaba de arriba abajo por todo su apartamento _– al menos se ha confirmado algo que "sabía", bueno que esperanzadoramente creía: no quiere matarme, y eso al tratarse de una chupa-sangres…es decir mucho. – la sonrisa que tenía era inmensa en ese momento en el que recordaba cómo su morena lo había dicho, ese gesto de "bueno a decir verdad y aunque me cueste admitirlo, no, no quiero matarte" –_ Emma reía, mientras se paraba en el balcón a observar la maravillosa noche estrellada.

 _Dónde quiera que estés Regina, no dejaré de intentarlo; a cabezota no me gana nadie. No sabes de lo que soy capaz._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran ya las cuatro de la mañana, Emma dormía plácidamente en su cama doble, porqué ¿para qué dormir en una pequeña pudiendo dormir en una más grande? Y un hombre de unos 30 años se hallaba en la terraza, observándola. Tenía los ojos azules, portaba barba, le quedaba bien, no era larga, pero tampoco excesivamente corta. Llevaba un collar del que colgaban una espada plateada y una cruz también de este brillante material sobre la cual destacaba una calavera dorada. Vestía totalmente negro, con una cazadora y unos pantalones ceñidos. Y si mirabas bien se le podía distinguir en su muñeca izquierda, un tatuaje de un garfio.

 _Unas muy buenas vistas, desde luego. ¿La despierto?_

\- Hola preciosa. – susurra cerca del oído de la rubia. A Emma le recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con él.

En un rápido movimiento nuestra co-protagonista se sitúa en la otra punta de la cama, ya de pie y con un bate en la mano (cabe decir que siempre lo guarda bajo la cama).

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta asustada.

\- Oh sí, perdona mis modales amor, mi nombre es Killian Jones, encantado. – se acerca.

\- Para, vale se tú nombre, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ah…esa, es la pregunta correcta amor. Sin embargo primero responde a la mía. ¿Cómo debo llamarte?

\- Emma. – asiente Killian, ¿esperando? – Swan.

\- Encantado Emma Swan. – sonríe pícaramente el intruso.

\- Ahora puedes responder a mi pregunta. – afirma con mayor seguridad.

\- Verdad. ¿Mismas condiciones ah? Es simple, solo te observaba, eres realmente hermosa.

\- Ya… ¿y no te parece extraño entrar por tu cuenta, sin ninguna invitación y observarme mientras duermo?

\- Oh, para nada. Hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero sin importarme nada más. Y me apetecía observarte. Si te ha molestado no era mi intención, de veras. – aclara con sinceridad.

\- Vale…bien, y ahora que lo has hecho, ¿puedes irte? O mejor, me dices como has entrado, para así poder evitar que vuelva a pasar contigo o con cualquiera, y te vas. ¿Te parece? – le apunta con el bate.

\- Fácil, salté hacia la terraza. – Emma abre la boca sorprendida – así que supongo que lo único que has de hacer es cerrar el ventanal.

\- Espera ¿qué?, pero ¿cómo? – pregunta incrédula amenazándolo más fuerte con el bate.

\- Saltando, amor. Es fácil. Bueno al menos para los de mi especie.

\- No puede ser, ¿otro vampiro?

\- ¿Vampiro? Cielo no te he insultado, no debes porqué insultarme. – Carraspea – soy un hombre lobo, para servirle – se inclina de forma servicial.

\- Mejor aún – se jacta irónicamente.

\- Lo sé. Bueno, ya hechas las presentaciones y aclarado el asunto. ¿Me permitiría invitarla a salir?

\- ¿Si te lo permito? Sí, que quiera salir contigo es otra cuestión MUY diferente. –enfatiza.

\- Oh amor, ¿no te he dicho que siempre consigo lo que quiero? Basta con decirte que soy más fuerte que tú, más ágil que tú y más rápido. No tienes nada que hacer contra mí, ni si quiera con un bate. – Hace una pausa – No obstante, como soy un caballero, aunque muchos me tachan de pirata, cosa que veo más honorable, no te mencionaré seriamente esto y te pediré que, por favor, aceptes salir conmigo.

Emma estaba hecha un lío. Tenía en frente un hombre lobo quién indirectamente le había amenazado con matarla si no salía con él; pero ese era el punto, es un hombre lobo que ha entrado en su casa sin previo aviso, la ha observado y le "ha pedido" salir.

Así pues, con voz temblorosa, y sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir, la rubia asintió.

\- Bien, paso por ti mañana a las ocho de la tarde. Prometo traerte algo bonito, aunque será complicado que sea igual de hermoso que tú. – Dicho esto, se encaminó hacia el balcón y desapareció.

 _Killian… ¿en qué lio me acabo de meter? Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¡Me ha amenazado! ¡A mí nadie me amenaza!_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Regina sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, justo cuando decidió dejarlo por hoy. Tres eran suficientes. Y no tenía más ganas, empezaba a aburrirse, siempre lo mismo. Ya no disfrutaba tanto del miedo en los ojos de sus víctimas, al menos no desde lo que pasó con Emma. Esos ojos verdes cargados de desesperación, aceptación, miedo, decepción. Esos ojos se le habían clavado más que aquella daga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Una parte de la conversación entre nuestras bellezas seguro os ha sonado especialmente y es que me he basado en una conversación similar en la serie. watch?v=l82BcHqoT6E

Como podéis ver, voy haciendo alusiones a muletillas, frases que han dicho en la serie y demás, todo para no perder la esencia.

Sin más preámbulos os diré que comentéis! Dejar vuestras opiniones, malas o buenas, quiero saberlo.

Ah y por último, al haberme demorado tanto os debo un poquito más de este fic así pues, mañana subiré otro capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chic s, sí aquí lo tenéis! Si habéis esperado mucho es vuestra culpa! Comentad insensatos! Que no estoy pidiendo mucho. Vuestra opinión! Cómo queréis que siga, que os gustaría que sucediera...etc.

Esto es por todos los que los leéis. Des de ammigos (Laura, Paula) Hasta aquellos que lo leen porque les gusta (Constanza, Pau Sanchez, Laura Martínez...) y todos los que dejáis esos comentarios. En el fondo soys vosotros quienes me empujan! Bueno disfrutad!

 **CAPÍTULO 8. UN MANZANO**

Son las siete de la tarde, Emma ha vuelto a salir tarde de trabajar, lo que no le importaría sino fuera porque tiene que estar lista para las ocho. Aunque cabe decir, que nuestra co-protagonista nunca se complica demasiado a la hora de vestirse, su único imprescindible es la chaqueta roja. No obstante, aquí estaba, una rubia acabada de salir de la ducha, habiéndose puesto ya la ropa interior, pero aún con el pelo revuelto, frente al armario decidiendo que ponerse y estaba tardando más que de costumbre…

" _Toc, toc"_ Suena la puerta. Emma mira el reloj, ¿se le había pasado ya el tiempo? _No puede ser, aún falta media hora._

\- ¿Swan?- Emma se había quedado atónita, en efecto, la voz que había escuchado es la misma que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, es esa melodía dura, severa pero sexy. Rápidamente se encaminó a abrir la puerta. Y al abrirla no se encuentró con el lobito de ojos azules, al único al que esperaba ver hoy, claro que no…sino con la vampiresa de ojos chocolate.

\- M… ¿interrumpo algo señorita Swan? ¿O es que recibes así a todos tus invitados?– decía mientras que con sus ojos recorría el cuerpo semidesnudo de su rubia, se podría decir que incluso podría haberse sonrojado si no tuviera los años de experiencia que nuestra vampiresa tiene.

Emma se da cuenta enseguida al notar la corriente de aire sobre su piel y la mirada que le atraviesa, de su morena. En un instante su cara empieza a arder. No podemos echarle en cara el despiste, es normal no saber qué hacer cuando de repente, aparece ESE ALGUIEN en forma de visita inesperada, frente a la puerta de tu casa. Así pues se excusó y fue a vestirse tan rápido como le fuera posible mientras le decía:

\- Pasa por favor, ahora salgo.

Dicho esto la morena entró y observó detenidamente la casa de la ojiverde. Era bastante grande, tanto trabajar desde luego le había servido para tener una casa realmente espectacular, cuya decoración era toda colorida, cuadros de arte posados en cada una de las paredes del salón, colores claros y acogedores por todas las habitaciones, en todas las cosas. Se podía respirar un aire que te impregnaba con un único sentimiento: hogar.

\- Perdona por lo de antes…no me di cuenta. Además con las prisas y no saber qué ponerme se me olvidó que no llevaba nada… - Emma había vuelto a sonrojarse al ver en su salón a una morena curiosa y embelesada por uno de los cuadros, concretamente su favorito, el que se encontraba sobre la chimenea.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, ha sido todo un placer – decía mientras su vista seguía en ese mismo cuadro (pero con una sonrisa pícara). Y es que ¿cómo no iba a mirarlo?, todo el cuadro era un increíble elogio a nada más y nada menos que un manzano. Bajo un aura de belleza y magia, brotaba de la tierra un fuerte, robusto y de apariencia noble, árbol del cual colgaban unas manzanas rojas como la sangre. En torno a él colores claros, el cielo azul totalmente despejado, al fondo pequeños arbustos con flores de diferentes colores que solo acentuaban aún más el protagonista de la obra. Era una obra de dos estilos diferentes, opuestos: el realismo y el idealismo. Regina habría jurado que el manzano retratado era exacto al que tenía ella en su jardín, el jardín de su casa a las afueras donde creció, aquella casa que guarda todos sus recuerdos, tanto malos como buenos, y la que aún visita todos los fines de semana.

\- Pero una cosa que no me cuadra, ¿desde cuándo te preocupas por el qué ponerte? – seguía sin mirarla. Lo que a Emma parecía molestarle tan solo un poco. Aunque la morena no se libró de una mirada de "desprecio" por ese comentario.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, que no visto bien?

\- Oh vamos, lo dirás en broma ¿no? – un rápido vistazo a los ojos azules y vuelta al cuadro. – ¿O me vas a decir que te encanta la moda y siempre intentas estar a la última o al menos te pasas media hora todos los días para arreglarte, y que obviamente no coges lo primero que te gusta y con lo que vas cómoda? Sin olvidar claramente esa chaqueta roja sin la que nunca sales de casa– vuelta a los ojos azules pero con esa ceja levantada que tanto la caracteriza.

\- No sabía que te fijabas tanto en mí, Regina. – ahora era la rubia la que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

\- No lo hago, pero ¿sabes? Tengo ojos, y el rojo de tu chaqueta se ve a kilómetros de distancia – volvía a mirar el cuadro.

 _Esta mujer no se deja vencer fácilmente, pero Regina, sé que te fijas en mí, aunque no tanto como yo en ti._

Emma había decidido dejar esa conversación para otro momento y viendo como la morena se interesaba tanto por el cuadro le preguntó.

\- Parece que te gusta, has mirado más al cuadro que a otra cosa. Mi pregunta es ¿por qué? – la mirada de la morena la podría haberla matado.

\- Celosa del cuadro señorita Swan? – sonreía con sorna Regina. _Mira que eres fácil de cazar Emma._

\- No. De hecho es mi cuadro favorito, por eso está encima de la chimenea. A veces simplemente me siento en el sofá y con mi taza de chocolate, me quedó horas observándolo. Solo quería saber porque tanta admiración de tu parte.

\- ¿De verdad es tu cuadro favorito? – la mira, Emma asiente con una mueca que se parece a una sonrisa (claro distintivo de nuestra rubia) – Es que me recuerda al árbol que está en mi jardín.

\- ¿Jardín? ¿Qué jardín? - preguntaba curiosa. ¿ _Intenta tomarme el pelo ahora?_

\- En la casa que tengo a las afueras. – vuelve a quedarse mirándolo.

Emma asume que no va a obtener más información así que empieza a caer en lo extraño de la situación.

\- M… ¿Regina? – Consigue que la mire – no es que quiera distraerte del cuadro ni nada… - dice mientras que lleva su brazo a su propia cabeza (está nerviosa…teme en parte la respuesta) – pero… ¿exactamente a qué has venido?

\- Oh…verás. Ayer me mencionaste, bueno y de hecho hace unos minutos también, algo sobre una taza de chocolate caliente y canela, y a decir verdad hace demasiado tiempo, más del que puedo recordar, que no he probado una, así que había pensado en venir y exigirte que me prepares una. – Regina no quería perder su "frialdad y poderío sobre todo y todos", al fin y al cabo ella era la Reina. Pero con todo y con ello, y sabiendo que se arrepentiría segundos después, añadió – Además tenía pensado en que si bueno...si te apetecía, podías unirte también, ya sabes - hizo una pausa - tomarla juntas. – Por dentro Regina se moría de vergüenza, por fuera, una simple mirada, no podía permitir perder su compostura, así que la observaba atenta y expectante.

La cara de Emma era un cuadro, ahora mismo lo que más brillaban no eran sus ojos sino sus dientes de la gran sonrisa que se había abierto camino en su rostro. Pero de un golpe frío recordó el por qué había abierto a Regina sin ropa: Killian.

\- Oh…mm….Aunque me gustaría, no puedo – Regina cambió la cara de repente – hoy, no puedo hoy, de verdad, ojalá pudiera pero es algo a lo que literalmente no pude negarme. Aún así – hizo una pausa - mañana estaría encantada de preparar dos tazas de mi famoso y rico chocolate. – se para hasta encontrar su mirada de nuevo – ¿Te parece bien mañana a las ocho?

\- No sé si mañana podré, todo esto ha surgido de forma improvisada…Pero intentaré estar aquí – sonreía _¡Está sonriendo! ¡Y es por mí! Ahora es más preciosa si cabe.-_ gritaba en sus adentros la rubia.

Así pues se dispuso a acompañar a su morena hacia la puerta.

\- Hasta mañana Regina.

\- Señorita Swan. – asintió y se marchó.

Emma acababa de entrar en casa, sonriendo como no lo había hecho en años. No le cabía la alegría en el pecho.

\- Bonita despedida, amor. ¿Me he perdido algo?

\- ¡Killian! – prácticamente chilló sobresaltada.

\- Perdona princesa, no pretendía asustarte de nuevo, pero al ver que la puerta estaba ocupada he preferido rememorar nuestro primer encuentro, aunque esta vez te he traído un ramo de rosas. – era un precioso ramo de 12 rosas de todos los colores: rojo, amarillo, blanco, rosa...incluso habían azules.

\- Oh gracias – sonreía Emma – pero no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor.

Killian había logrado acercarse a la ojiverde mientras esta distraída miraba cada una de las rosas, y cuando logró situarse enfrente, le ofreció su brazo.

\- ¿Me acompaña señorita Swan? – _No suena igual, no es lo mismo._

\- Claro.

Dicho esto salieron, esta vez por la puerta.

""""""""""

Regina se encontraba saliendo de la portería del edificio de la rubia cuando un aroma la golpeó. _Un hombre lobo._ Miró hacia arriba. _Ese es el balcón de Emma, ¿lleva un ramo de flores? No puede ser, ¿eso es lo que tenía que hacer, y por eso no podía venir conmigo? ¿Prefiere antes un lobo que a mí? ¿Y que es eso que me dijo? Ah sí, le había sido literalmente imposible negarse…ya claro…_ Y con su mirada aún en el balcón _Ya no hace falta que prepares dos tazas Emma, ya no._

""""""""""

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia. Sabía que algo malo había pasado. Es otro de sus "súper-poderes". Pero no podía preocuparse por eso, ahora tenía que vigilar su espalda, no se fiaba del lobo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Lo estás haciendo ya amor.

\- Ya me entiendes… - dijo con algo de fastidio. _¿De qué va? Empezamos bien la noche…_

\- Sí, pregunta lo que quieras princesa.

\- ¿Te gusta matar a los de mi especie?- esto tomó al pirata desprevenido. No se esperaba tal pregunta. No sabía cómo contestar, no sabía qué contestar. _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esta? Esta mujer está un poco mal de la cabeza. Pero me gusta, es directa, no le teme a nada. M...pero cambiemos un poco esto._

\- Durante muchos años, sí. Con el tiempo pierdes el interés. Todo se hace más monótono. Aunque hay una manada que es muy creativa, a veces los raptan, los sueltan en recintos propios que tienen; son como bosques pero está delimitado. Y entonces entre equipos pues batallan para ver quien consigue matar a más…etc. Yo he jugado, es muy divertido de hecho, pero últimamente me he centrado más en matar para vivir y listos. Incluso a veces, cazo animales. El problema es que en nuestra raza eso está mal visto, somos animales también así que es como si te tacharan de "caníbal". Pero no voy a negarte la excitación que provoca, ni esa sensación de ver el miedo en los ojos de tu presa justo cuando saben que no tienen salvación. - la miraba directamente, intimidándola.

Emma se había quedado sin habla. _Demasiada información, aunque he de admitir que ha sido honesto (o eso parece). Pero no puedo fiarme de él. Aunque tenga ese algo que no se que es._

\- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué has probado con animales si está tan mal visto en tu especie?

\- Bueno, es simple, intentaba buscar un sabor mejor y facilitarme algo más la vida. - la miraba esperando algún tipo de reacción que no llegaba - A veces es algo cansado matar a seres humanos, todos son iguales.

\- Oh…no lo hacías por mi especie… - decía decepcionada, aunque no se esperaba más tampoco.

\- Por supuesto que no, el ser humano es la peor especie que existe, siempre preocupándose por uno mismo, como si fueran los únicos en este planeta…hipócritas es lo que son.

\- ¡No todos Killian! No todos somos iguales.

\- ¿No? Já, podréis tener distinto carácter pero os creéis los más inteligentes, fuertes…y no nos llegáis ni a la suela de los zapatos.

\- ¿Te diriges a mí? Si tanto te disgusta mi especie ¿por qué me has obligado a salir contigo?

\- Porque eres hermosa, tienes carácter y te has enfrentado a un vampiro, bueno una, pero eso dice mucho de ti. Aunque tienes algo de razón en que eres una simple humana. Podría destrozarte aquí mismo sin necesidad de nada más de ti. Pero...¿es lo que quieres? – Killian se abalanzó sobre Emma, la cogió y la apartó de la calle principal. En unos segundos se encontraban ya en un lugar donde no podían llegar las miradas de la gente corriente. _Voy a demostrarte quién soy Emma, no quiero matarte, no sé por qué, pero no quiero._

\- Killian, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

\- Oh amor, tú lo has dicho…desprecio tu especie… - se acercaba lentamente. Killian solo pretendía asustarla. Emma creía que no tenía mucho tiempo, así pues, sin tener muy claro lo que estaba apunto de hacer, no demoró y cogió la navaja que siempre llevaba encima y se cortó en el brazo, más profundo que la última vez, más sangre caía por este. _No estamos muy lejos de su casa, espero que venga pronto._

Tal vez penséis en que nuestra rubia ha sido tonta por no utilizar la navaja contra "el pirata" pero os equivocáis, ella era diestra, se había cortado en el brazo izquierdo, por lo tanto podía defenderse durante un tiempo.

\- Y con ello me demuestras que tu especie es más estúpida de lo que pensaba ¿Qué intentas, facilitarme el trabajo?

\- No, tú no lo entiendes…

\- ¿El que no entiendo?

Justo en ese momento, un sonido, una sombra, y un escalofrío se hicieron presentes.

"""""""""

En serio, comentad insensatos! Más comentarios, más rápido aparecen nuevos capítulos!


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas de nuevo! Siento haber tardado de verdad! Pero bueno aquí está, para compensar el atraso con este capítulo, como podéis ver es más largo, además intentaré subir uno entre mañana y pasado mañana.

Espero que os guste, comentéis si queréis, ya sabéis como va esto.

Gracias como siempre a los que me dais vuestro apoyo, tanto amigos como desconocidos lectores.

Disclaimer: aunque no haga falta, bueno, estos personajes no me pertenecen la historia sí.

 **CAPÍTULO 9. UN RECUERDO CERCANO.**

Tal vez penséis en que nuestra rubia ha sido tonta por no utilizar la navaja contra "el pirata" pero os equivocáis, ella era diestra, se había cortado en el brazo izquierdo, por lo tanto podía defenderse durante un tiempo.

\- Y con ello me demuestras que tu especie es más estúpida de lo que pensaba ¿Qué intentas, facilitarme el trabajo?

\- No, tú no lo entiendes…

\- ¿El que no entiendo?

Justo en ese momento, un sonido, una sombra, y un escalofrío se hicieron presentes.

"""""""""""

Regina deambulaba por las calles, presa tras presa intentaba apaciguar la ira en la que se había sumido por culpa de la rubia. _Habíamos avanzado, te había dejado vivir. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida? Por otro lado tu cuepo no miente…es tenerme cerca y tu pulso se acelera…no lo entiendo ¿porque él? Lo curioso es que me resulta familiar, ese hombre lobo con olor a ron, me suena de algo. Aun así –_ JODER EMMA – gritaba. Se sentía traicionaba, por ello esta noche se había dispuesto a acabar con todo ser humano que se cruzara en su camino, y así lo había hecho…hasta ahora.

Un niño de entre unos doce y dieciséis años, de cabellos castaños, con cara de buen muchacho, había aparecido de la nada. _¿Qué hace un niño en la calle a las nueve de la noche, y solo?_ Algo de él le resultaba extraño, no entendía cómo pero le ablandaba el corazón, una sensación calurosa la envolvía solo con mirarlo.

\- Hola muchacho. – saludó.

\- Hola – respondió sonriente el joven.

\- ¿Qué haces en la calle, a estas horas y tú solo? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Me encanta salir a investigar, de hecho he descubierto muchas cosas gracias a ello. ¿Sabías que existen los vampiros y los hombres lobo? ¿Y qué lo único que puede matarlos es la plata o rompiéndoles el cuello?

\- Así que te gusta investigar. Aun así, ¿son tus padres tan irresponsables como para dejarte salir a estas horas?

\- No es taaaan tarde. Y sí, o sea no, no son irresponsables pero ellos hacen lo mismo, están a dos calles de aquí, yo solo me he adelantado. - explicaba contento mientras la miraba curioso.

\- Bueno pues como tú dices existen ese tipo de criaturas, yo de ti no me separaría de tus padres.

\- Es que son muy lentos… - la miraba con cara de inocente.

A Regina todo esto le resultaba demasiado extraño pero esa cara le calmaba, esa ira en la que estaba sumida se disipaba. Hasta que algo inesperado la golpeo, ese aroma tan familiar para ella, ese aroma que des del primer día no había dejado de pensarlo, de sentirlo, y de desearlo.

Esta vez era fuerte, como la última vez que la ojiverde se cortó para llamarla y hacer que fuera a verla. Ahora no quería caer en lo mismo, esta vez estaba cabreada y si su control ya la había fallado una vez, esta vez podía ser incluso peor. Así pues intentaba evitar pensarlo, olerlo, pero estaba perdida ya, su mente no estaba donde su cuerpo. Y el chico la llamaba, extraño, viendo como sus ojos cambiaban de color, empezaba a asustarse, así que le hizo caso y fue a buscar a sus padres. Regina no lo había oído, tampoco se había percatado de su ausencia, y en un suspiro siguió la fragancia que tanto le asustaba como deseaba.

Dos calles, nada más lejos.

"""""""""

Emma había presenciado como su morena aparecía. Ella sostenía su navaja con la mano derecha, con fuerza mientras la observaba.

Killian, extrañado, investigaba la nueva mujer, mas solo veía su silueta, increíble por cierto, y unos ojos algo claros.

Regina miraba a Emma, y no veía nada más, ni a nadie, su parte racional estaba ahí, porque no la miraba solo con deseo por su sangre, la miraba con un brillo diferente, era ira, estaba cabreada. Mucho. Así que solo le bastó dirigir sus ojos hacia su acompañante y lo vio.

\- No puede ser, Capitán Guyliner. – sonrió con incredulidad la morena.

\- Es Hook, ¿recuerdas? Evil Queen. – respondió con retintín y desdénen.

\- Ha pasado mucho des de nuestro último encuentro, aunque por mí no te habría vuelto a ver nunca.

\- Admítelo preciosa, me echabas de menos y por eso estás aquí, te has enterado de que me encontraba de nuevo en la ciudad y has pasado a verme, pero lo siento, como ves – dice señalando a Emma – estoy un poco ocupado.

\- ¿Eres así siempre? – Pregunta Emma – digo, ¿tan prepotente y creído?

En un segundo se sitúa justo a dos palmos de ella:

\- Y así te gusto amor.

\- Aléjate de ella Hook.

\- Perdón, ¿os conocéis? - en su tono no había del todo incredulidad, parecía que le hacía gracia.

\- De hecho está aquí por mí. – interviene la rubia con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- ¿Y soy yo el creído? – Emma, levanta su brazo izquierdo recordándole el corte que se había hecho tan solo unos minutos antes – o… ¿así que eso es por ella? Y tú – se dirige a la ojimarrón – ¿acudes a su llamada sin más? Y creía que el perro era yo, já, al menos era lo que decías.

Regina observaba fijamente el corte, sus ojos que habían vuelto al marrón gracias al pirata, volvían a aclarecerse por culpa de su humana. _Regina, Regina por favor aguanta, demuéstrale al guyliner lo que vales, se lo tiene merecido por todo lo que te hizo, no te pierdas, pero es que debe saber tan bien…_ se relamía los labios. Killian que entendía perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros se paró en frente de ella, a una relativa distancia de seguridad:

\- Ni se te ocurra su majestad – dijo con retintín – esta rubia de aquí es mía.

\- No soy de nadie Hook, mucho menos tuya. – Emma se había cabreado, _no soy un objeto como para pertenecerle a alguien, aunque_ mirando a la morena… _eso no sería tampoco un problema si fuera ella_ _mi "dueña"._ ¿ _En qué estoy pensando?_

\- ¿Seguro? Te has cortado solo para que viniera a por ti y si no me equivoco lo has hecho para que te salve de mí, pero no sé cuál será el concepto que tú conoces de "salvar" desde luego considero que tener que luchar contra mí es una putada, pero ¿contra los dos?

\- Ella supone, que acabaré contigo primero _guyliner_ , lo que no se equivoca a no ser que prefieras irte por patas; y que después conseguirá zafarse de mí como la última vez, a lo que no sé si decir que está en lo correcto.

La miraba, Emma le devolvía la mirada, pero no de miedo, más bien de confianza, esperanza y admiración. _No entiendo porque me mira así. ¿En serio no lo recuerda?, ¿es tan imbécil? Guapa pero estúpida. ¿A quién se le ocurre confiar en mí, y ya no solo en mí no, en un vampiro y encima un hombre lobo? Esto no es una mierda de película donde el amor todo lo puede, esto es la vida real, no es un maldito cuento de hadas._

\- Mira, no tengo ganas de pelear. – Killian sabía mentir, pero no estaba utilizando ese don suyo. Su voz había sonado a "no quiero pelear contigo porque eres demasiado fácil para mí"

\- Perfecto, vete entonces. - Regina había ignorado su tono de voz, prefería sinceramente no pelear esta noche y largarse de allí lo antes posible, dejar a Emma en su casa y alejarse para no volver a cometer una estupidez, una peligrosa estupidez.

\- No tengo ganas de pelea, pero tampoco pienso dejar que te des un festín con esta preciosidad. De hecho no sé cómo puedes si quiera conocerla, es una humana, no das segundas oportunidades, o eso decías… - empezaba a pensar el capitán, al que, aunque fuera algo lento, no se le escapaba una, de hecho había estado liando cabos días atrás.

\- Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar. – la morena empezaba a comprender que su fachada pendía de un hilo, y no solo lo que aparentaba para el resto, también para sí misma. Ese comentario la había enfadado pero porque tenía razón.

\- Lo que tú digas, pero – coge a Emma por la espalda enseñándole los dientes – ¿seguro que es por eso?

\- Aléjate de ella. – inquirió severa Regina.

\- O vamos, ¿cambiaría tu gusto por ella si se convierte repentinamente en una lobita? Aunque he de admitir que es sexy que te gusten las mujeres, no me lo esperaba.

\- Cállate y aléjate Killian, es la última vez que te lo digo. – le amenazó, en su mirada todo rastro de calma había desaparecido, siendo sustituido por uno de ira y determinación. Mas por dentro tenía miedo, aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo, ella, la reina malvada temía por alguien que no era ella, temía por Emma.

\- Vaya… creía que no recordabas mi nombre. – Sonreía – Por lo que puedo ver, no me equivoco ¿verdad? Nunca has visto a la misma persona dos veces, y por cómo la miras diría que te tiene loca, además, se ha cortado, quiere decir que confía mucho en ti. Es curioso, creía que NO PODÍAS SENTIR NADA.– enfatizando estas palabras, acercaba su rostro más al cuello de la rubia.

\- Killian, sabes que no tengo paciencia.

Hook chasqueó los dientes, ignorando el comentario prosiguió con su discurso – Sin embargo no sé qué hacer, puedo morderla y sí, después me atacarías pero yo conseguiría zafarme de ti, y no perderías el tiempo en ir a buscarme, te quedarías con ella, pero claro eso te facilitaría las cosas, ya no tendrías deseos de matarla, aunque te desagradaría demasiado su olor, no obstante podrías vivir con ello, a no ser claro que no consiguiera transformarse y muriera minutos después sin tú poder hacer nada. En cambio, si la dejo ir, ella corre peligro al tenerte cerca, corre peligro al yo saber de su existencia, y tu vida se vuelve un poco más oscura de lo que ya es, y finalmente te consumirías. Eso sí, la cara de dolor y rabia que se te formaría con solo un bocado que yo le diera…mmm…pagaría por verlo, y sabes que no soy de pagar. - le dirigió una última mirada a la vampiro y..

Regina lo vio venir y tan pronto como pudo se abalanzó sobre él, impidiendo así que lograra morderla. Lo empujó contra la pared, empezó a golpearle la cara con fuerza, el estómago. Él reaccionó, se cubrió la cara y le devolvió el golpe en la cabeza, dejándola medio inconsciente. Mientras, aprovechaba esos segundos para transformarse. La morena tan pronto como se despejó vislumbró al pirata cuyo aspecto era el de un hombre lobo adulto, robusto, negro azabache...enorme.

\- No puede ser. – susurró la ojimarrón.

El lobo sonreía pero gruñía, mostrando sus dientes, sus colmillos. Era él, desde luego que era él, no olvidaría aquellos ojos en su vida.

"""""""""""

Emma había estado observando la escena con cuidado, aún sostenía la navaja en su mano, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre en la otra. Se quitó la camiseta, arrancó un trozo de tela, la manga, y se cubrió la herida con ella, rompió también la otra manga, dejando igual ambos lados, y se cubrió con lo que quedaba. Ató la navaja a la manga, con fuerza, y la agarró, así no se le escaparía y en última instancia podría utilizarla para guardar distancias con su contrincante fuese quien fuese. No podía dejar a la vampiresa a su suerte, no al haber sido ella la culpable de la situación y NO, porque simplemente no podía.

Acababa de escuchar el comentario de Regina.

Al ver el gran hombre lobo en que se había transformado Killian recordó la primera vez que la conoció, y este lobo le era tan familiar que a jurar por el comentario de la Reina, diría que es exactamente el mismo lobo al que se enfrentaron cuando se conocieron, aquél de quién le salvó la vida.

Tan pronto como Hook dejaba de sonreír, acometió contra la Reina. Ésta en un acto reflejo lo esquivó, y arremetió contra la espalda del animal. Sin embargo bien sabía que no podía vencerle, así pues tenía que idear la forma de ganar tiempo para que Emma y después ella pudieran salir de ahí.

Hook, de espaldas, dio un fuerte golpe contra el muro, consiguiendo así que la vampiresa se soltara. Giró sobre sí mismo y la golpeó, una y otra vez, hasta que sintió como algo se le clavaba en su espalda y al girarse encontró a Emma, que le miraba con terror pero determinación. Se alejó de la morena, se pasó el brazo por su espalda y se deshizo de la hoja que le había incrustado. La tiró a un lado. Lanzó a la rubia. Ésta quedó boca abajo, el capitán se había cercado, le clava las garras, Emma se movue, y Hook le rasga la carne, la piel que empieza a teñirse de rojo. Emma intentaba zafarse, pero el hombre lobo le había inmovilizado de espaldas, empezaba a levantarla poco a poco, hincándole más las afiladas garras en la carne y acto seguido la lanzaba fuertemente contra el muro, dejándola inconsciente, justo junto a la morena, que había conseguido ponerse de pie.

Hook sonreía, Regina miraba a Emma, le dolía todo, su cuerpo, la situación, le dolía Emma. Miró a Killian, y arremetió contra él, enviándolo a la otra punta de la calle. Se agachó y con sumo cuidado la recogió del suelo. El cuerpo de la rubia estaba ensangrentado pero lo único en lo que podía pensar la vampiresa era en sacarla de allí. Tan pronto la tuvo en brazos recibió un duro golpe contra la pared, llevándose a la ojiverde con ella.

Regina vio a lo lejos su única salida, el cuchillo de Emma. Corrió temiendo dejarla sola, y una vez en mano buscó con sus ojos al pirata. Mas no lo halló, y lo que era peor, tampoco encontraba a su rubia.

 _No puede ser, Emma. ¿Dónde estás Hook?, ¿dónde estás?_

Regina hizo lo último que quería hacer, dejarse llevar por su instinto. Solo tenía que pensar en la sangre que recorría el cuerpo de la rubia, en su aroma mezclado con sudor y miedo. Pensó también en cómo odiaba a aquél pirata, aquél ser que reunía lo peor de su especie.

Así, empezó a seguir el rastro.

""""""""""""""

 _-_ Oh princesa….lo bien que me lo voy a pasar contigo... Ver a tu reina perderse es toda una delicia, peligroso…sí, pero una delicia. Si es que aparece claro, luchar con "Regina" – hizo comillas con las manos – no es tan divertido como luchar contra la Reina Malvada. Pero te diré una cosa más amor, si ha venido por ti, es que eres importante. Entonces cuando se dé cuenta mañana o incluso antes, de que acabó con la vida de su "amada" – decía con sorna Hook – se sumirá más aún en esa oscuridad que lleva años ahogándola, y ahí estaré yo para terminar de hundirla. Y tú, Emma Swan, yacerás muerta en el suelo, pero en esos últimos segundos de vida, verás aquella a la que amas (al menos parece que lo hagas) haciendo aquello para lo que nació.Matar, absorbiendo toda la sangre que te queda en el cuerpo y, lo mejor de todo, la que está ya fuera de él. Excitante ¿no crees? – sonreía mientras esperaba la aparición de la vampiro.

Killian arrastraba a Emma por el salón de la casa de la Reina. Desde que llegó a la ciudad y descubrió que su archienemiga favorita se encontraba en ésta, la estuvo investigando, descubriendo la mejor forma de acabar con ella. Pero primero debía corroborar lo que pensaba, y eso tenía que ver con su actual compañera.

La situó en una silla, la amordazó y la ató. Killian volvía a tener el aspecto de un hombre apuesto de treinta y cinco años, aunque algo demacrado, la morena tiene fuerza.

Se dirigió a la despensa, cogió el mejor ron que había y se sirvió una copa, expectante, esperando a que su presa hiciera acto de presencia.


End file.
